bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Six Directions
The Six Directions (六行き方, Roku Ikikata), known otherwise as the Ryūnokori (竜残り (りゅうのこり), Dragon Remnant), was a former sub-division of the Ryū Order that was under the joint command of Naibu Shizuka and Ashido Kanō. Their base of operations was Naibu's Retreat on the slopes of Monte Rosa in the . Following the Collapse the Six Directions assumed leadership of the individuals who survived Horiwari's fusion with the other primary spiritual realms, resulting in the creation of a unified realm known as the Reikai. Following this event the group is led by Kentaro Hiroshi who has assumed both of his father's titles: Head-Captain and Ryūjin. Shortly afterwards Kentaro, at the urging of his allies, re-styled the organization. He cast off the Six Directions and Ryūnokori labels and assumed the Gotei 13 label in direct opposition to the Gotei Remnant. The Six Directions thus became a defunct organization, replaced by Kentaro's new Gotei 13. Organization The Six Directions, in the beginning, was little more than an evolution of Kentaro's core group of friends and allies bolstered by those who survived the Collapse. With the disappearance of Kenji Hiroshi and Kusaka Kori, not to mention the death of almost all the Ryū Order's leadership, the survivors looked to the sole known living son of Kenji, thus putting Kentaro Hiroshi firmly in the limelight. Kentaro became the Commander-in-Chief and resolved to maintain the Spirit Cycle of Souls whilst simultaneously uniting the Reikai. The command structure is clear and defined: Kentaro sits at the top of the organization with Akiye as his Second-in-Command. Aiding in the day-to-day running of things are the Commanders. In the beginning the Commanders consisted of Akiye, Hawke, David, Kensei, Hisagi and Sanada. Following the Second Battle of Nishiendo additional Commanders where appointed, who included former Captains of the Gotei Remnant Hitsugaya and Amagai. Riki Nagakura also returned and quickly became not only a Commander but Kentaro's right-hand man. Itazura Kori also ensured new recruits as a means of indirectly aiding his cousin. He allowed Kentaro's alternate world counterpart, Kentaro Shiba, to leave the Blades of Night's Veil to seek Kentaro out. Kaien Shiba, Miyoko Kato, Shuji Kato, Fujimaru Kudō and Matsuri Kudō all followed the alternate Kentaro. The organization employ a number of spies and agents spread throughout the Reikai. The most notable of these agents are Yori Hisagi and Naoko Izuru, who where trainees of Meian Shiba prior to the Collapse. The duo, particularly Yori, have approached a number of individuals, most notably the three daughters of Kei Yume who later defected to the side of the Six Directions. Naoko was likewise responsible for forging a tenuous alliance with the surviving Yousojin, specifically Fujimoto Nakamura. Akiye and Sanada also established an intricate network of for use by their agents during difficult missions. After the organization took on the mantle of Gotei, the Six Directions ceased to officially exist. Ranks *'Commander-in-Chief' (主将 (しゅしょう), Shushō) -- Held by Kentaro Hiroshi. Denotes overall leadership of the Six Directions as well as leadership of the people of Nishiendo. Akiye runs the organization if Kentaro is otherwise engaged or indisposed. *'Commander' (司令 (しれい), Shirei) -- Held by numerous individuals, such as Sanada Shirono and Hawke Kori. Denotes a leadership role within the organization as well as representing the groups military might. *'Shadow' (影, Kage) -- Held jointly by Akiye, Riki Nagakura and Tsubaki. Denotes those responsible for matters dealing with espionage, as well as the management of the organizations many agents and spy-net. *'Instructor' (教官, Kyōkan) -- Held by Kensei Muguruma and Shiju Shūdō, with the latter as Head-Instructor. Denotes those responsible for training the organizations new recruits. *'Researcher' (研究員, Kenkyūin) -- Held by Anko Amatsuki and Kawazu. Denotes those responsible for developing and maintaining the organizations technology and research projects, notably the Renkei, with the aforementioned individuals also running Kigyōrengō as an allied organization. Known members & roles *Kentaro Hiroshi (Commander-in-Chief) *Kentaro Shiba (Kentaro's body-double, Agent) *Akiye (Sub-Commander, Shadow) *Riki Nagakura (Commander, Shadow, Kentaro's right-hand man) *Kensei Muguruma (Commander, Instructor) *Shūhei Hisagi (Commander) *Sanada Shirono (Commander, Medic) *Hawke Kori (Commander) *David Kori (Commander) *Tōshirō Hitsugaya (Commander) *Shūsuke Amagai (Commander) *Kaien Shiba (Commander) *Shiju Shūdō (Instructor) *Ashido Kanō (Instructor) *Anko Amatsuki (Head of Research Projects) *Kawazu (Scientist) *Shuji Kato (Scientist) *Miyoko Kato (Scientist) *Ayumi (Medic, Head Chef) *Tsubaki (Spy, Agent, Assassin) *Yori Hisagi (Agent) *Naoko Izuru (Agent) *Fujimaru Kudō (Agent) *Fujimaru Kudō (Agent) *Kay Hiroshi (Member) *Manami Yume (Member) *Chihaya Yume (Member) *Mizuko Hoshiko-Yume (Member) *Hikaru (Member) Allied organizations & teams *Kigyōrengō *Ikki Behind the Scenes *The membership of the Six Directions include individuals from across the history of Bleach (Kenji Hiroshi). This includes the likes of Tsubaki and Anko Amatsuki who, at one time or another, served as enemies to either Kentaro or his father, but later became staunch allies to Kentaro. References & notes Category:Teams Category:Military Category:Organization